noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Regis K. Landegre
This battle takes place when Ked realises that An Sangeen faked his injury to run away and tracks him down with Lutai, who gets caught up in a battle against Tao and Takeo (who leaves the battle once Tao is discovered) (refer to Tao & Takeo vs Lutai). Prologue Ked attacks An Sangeen for talking back to him and injures him quite severely. His wife, Na Yonsu, becomes enraged and rebukes Ked, who is even more angered by her arrogance. Sangeen tells his wife not to call the security and fakes an injury to go to the medical centre of KSA. Ked and Lutai then decides to kill him to ease their boredom but Ked becomes enraged to find out that Sangeen has tricked them. Sangeen is on a run to Ye Ran High School, where he meets Tao, Takeo and M-21 to ask them about Cerberus. Having received the information and a mobile phone to contact them with, he sees the KSA partly destroyed. When he is caught in shock, Ked and Lutai appear behind him, having noticed the fact that he is a modified human. Sangeen attacks them and flees to a nearby building, where he contacts Tao to tell him that he is in danger and he does not wish to communicate with them anymore. After this, Sangeen is caught up by the two Cerberus members and their battle begins, whilst Tao decides to help Sangeen. Battle Summary Sangeen is caught up by the two Cerberus members, who are amused by Sangeen's abilities. Sangeen then suddenly stops and attacks the two members who sped in front of him. Lutai praises Sangeen's reactions and both of them stop immediately. Ked turns around to punch the air, which results in a massive energy beam flying towards Sangeen, absorbing his attacks. Sangeen is surprised and just manages to dodge the beam and Ked tells Lutai never to interfere as Sangeen is his to kill. Lutai jokes about Ked's death from the fight and promises not to interfere. Ked then reassures Sangeen that only he will face him and this prompts Sangeen to attack Ked. Ked is bored with Sangeen's same old attacks and punches the air to shoot a bigger energy beam. Sangeen dodges this to shoot more projectiles at Ked, and his movements impress Lutai even more. Ked then shoots multiple energy beams from his fists but these are all dodged by Sangeen, who is very shocked by the powers of Ked's slight punches. Ked becomes more excited and also praises Sangeen's movements and shoots another beam at Sangeen. He jumps to avoid the attack and shoots multiple small projectiles at Ked, who manages to neutralise some by a punch and has to dodge the remaining ones. But then he realises that Sangeen has purposely attacked Ked, predicting that he was going to dodge the attack, so that he can collapse the ground for Ked to fall into. Ked just manages to jump to save himself but then much to his surprise, Sangeen is holding an energy dagger right by his head. However, Lutai knows that although Sangeen may have impressive powers, he has chosen the wrong opponent as Ked manages to catch the dagger, also impressed by him. Ked breaks the dagger and punches Sangeen countlessly, who at last smashes into a nearby building. Aftermath Image Gallery Category:Battles